


Argo City Honeymoon

by NamiWave



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamiWave/pseuds/NamiWave
Summary: Now married, Kara decides it’s time to bring Cat to Argo City and introduce her to her mom and Kryptonian culture.





	Argo City Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TziLena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TziLena/gifts).

  
  
---  
|   
---|---  
|   
---  
|   
---|---  
| 


End file.
